


Sleep (Escargot x Master Attendant) Food Fantasy Fanfic

by AceTheGaymerPerson



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Other, bamboo rice is also a special guest at the end, i love escargot, red wine is a special guest apperance, sleeby snail boi, sleeby times, this is to damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheGaymerPerson/pseuds/AceTheGaymerPerson
Summary: Escargot has a talent for sleeping almost everywhere, as you have found out. Of course, since you both have been working hard, its about time you both get some sleep, right?
Relationships: Escargot/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 10





	Sleep (Escargot x Master Attendant) Food Fantasy Fanfic

I sighed, looking at the sleeping figure on the stairs. It amazed me just how well Escargot could go to sleep anywhere. And if he could fall asleep on the stairs, it was more of a surprise he hadn't done so before. 

As one of my first food souls I had summoned, I have already gotten used to taking care of the narcoleptic boy, and have done so for years. Thankfully, Foie Gras, whom I had summoned not too long after I had summoned Escargot, helped a lot in caring for the sleepy blonde, but on a day like this, when she was gone, I had to care for Escargot myself. 

The blonde mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and turned his head, burying it further in the silk pillow he always carried. I smiled down at him. He was always just so cute as he slept. And, in the past weeks, I have had to put him to quite a bit of work, so he deserves a good long rest. Carefully, I picked up Escargot and walked up the stairs he had fallen asleep on, making a mental note to change his room to one downstairs so this may not happen again. 

Red Wine was leaving his own room, close to Escargot's, and smiled as he saw me carrying the sleeping boy. "You need me to open his door, Attendant?" His silky voice said, giving a slight bow. I nodded, smiling to the pale, tall food soul. He took the lead to the bedroom, opening the door to the wooden door, Escargots name carved in gold elegantly on it to help identify it was his. The room, cream walls, rich brown wooden floors with decorative rugs, and decorated ceilings greeted them, along with a faint scent of lavender and eucalyptus. 

I walked in the room, turning to Red Wine outside the doorway. "Thank you, I can take it from here." I said, smiling and nodding my head in thanks. He nodded back, closing the door as he left. Odd though, that he would have closed the door, but I gave it no extra thought as I walked over to the big, soft looking french bed. 

I gently pulled back the covers as best I could with the sleeping food soul in my arms before placing him gently on the soft bed. Escargot instantly snuggled into the sheets below him, a happy smile spread sleepily on his face. 'Gods, he's too cute.' I thought, giggling quietly. I went to pull the covers over him, but as I leaned over him, I felt a hand grab my shirt, making me squeak a bit in surprise.

"Master…" Escargot said, yawning under me. I stood back up, his hand still gripping my shirt loosely. "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?" I said, still in a hushed tone seeing I didn't want to bother him too much with loud sounds. He gently shook his head, some of the blonde hair of his getting in his face. He let go of my shirt, the hand flopping to the bed. Scooting over, he made enough room for someone to lay down next to him. He looked up at me with sky blue eyes, patting the bed in the empty space. "Sleep…"

I blushed a bit from the request. Sure, it was innocent and straight to the point, but sleeping with him? I sighed, nodding and smiling down at Escargot. "Alright, I'll take a nap with you." I started to shed some clothes, keeping my undershirt and pants on for modesty and comfort. Folding my clothes and putting them neatly on the floor, I got into Escargot's bed, taking the blanket he handed me and covering us both. The waft of lavender and eucalyptus that came from the blanket made me relax, the stress of the day melting away with each inhale I took.

I looked over at Escargot, who had already fallen asleep. I stifled a chuckle. 'Of course he's already back asleep.' I thought, fluffing the pillow under my head a bit and closing my own eyes. Soon, I myself fell asleep.

Bonus~

"Hey! Where is Attendant?" Bamboo Rice said, his loud booming voice echoing in the shared living room. He was promptly shushed by Red Wine, a slight glare from his red eyes. 

"Master Attendant is resting." He said, opening his book again, continuing to read. Bamboo Rice huffed a bit. "I was hoping to see if Attendant wanted to go to the woods though…" He pouted, shrugging after. "Oh well! I guess I'll just have to take Fried Chicken instead!" Bamboo Rice walked away, leaving Red Wine to read on the couch. Red wine simply hummed. It was a nice evening, but he decided instead to stay and make sure to keep peace and quiet for both his Master Attendant and Escargot.

**Author's Note:**

> God this was too damn cute to write. I nearly died writing this. I just love Escargot, and I need him to cuddle when I can't sleep (stupid insomnia)


End file.
